Back Again
by neradia3
Summary: It has been 16 years since A has disappeared forever but, A isn't really gone. She/he comes back to feed the secrets off of 4 girls who are the daughters of the Liars. Will history repeat itself? Will the Liars find out that A is back or will their daughters keep the secret? Read to find out more.
1. Vanessa and Kayley

Marie Fitz

"Marie," I heard in my slumber.

I felt a hand touch mine and another combing through my dark brown hair.

"Marie, wake up."

My hazel eyes fluttered open. My mom was sitting on the bed next to me.

"Good morning," her soothing voice rang through my ears.

I let out a sigh.

"Good morning mom," I replied with a yawn.

All I want to do is go back to bed. It's so cold. Can't I just not go to school? Why do I have to wake up so early if school doesn't start until eight?

"You need to get dressed."

"Yeah, sure."

My mom turned a heal and left the room. I sat up and swung my legs over the bed. This is going to be a fun morning. As I grabbed a pink blouse from my closet, my door opened again.

"Mom?"

I turned around and there stood Sasha, my seven year old sister.

"Marie," she asked. "Why are mommy and daddy fighting?"

"They're probably arguing about bills or something. There's nothing to worried about."

"oh okay," she sighed.

Sasha ran up to me and hugged me. She tilted her head upward so she could see me. She is probably the cutest thing ever and my friends love her so much. She is also very serious about certain things. A boy in her class tried to kiss her last year but, she didn't allow it. My thoughts got interrupted as I looked over at the clock.

"Crap," I cursed.

"What?"

"I have to get ready so I won't be late for school."

Sasha let go of me and left the room. I went back to my closet and picked out a pair of grey jeans.

"Perfect."

After changing into today's outfit, I grabbed my backpack and went down I was about to walk out the door, my mom called me over from the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and there was food on the table.

"Do you want anything to eat on the way," she asked.

I grabbed a small muffin and walked out of the kitchen. I opened the front door, left the house, and closed the door behind me. I sat down on the porch, waiting for my friend, Vanessa Cavanaugh, to pick me up. I took out my phone and texted Vanessa.

_Where are you? -Marie_

* * *

Vanessa Cavanaugh

"Mom," I called, walking down the stairs.

Silence filled the room. I shrugged and headed to the living room. As I sat down, my stomach growled. Nope, don't even think about it, Vanessa. If you want to be thin just like the other girls at school, you can't eat. Not even a bite. A snapping sound of a twig ran through my ears. I stood up and went to the nearest window. I looked through it and no one was there. Was someone watching me? I scuffed. I highly doubt that someone is watching me at six o'clock in the morning. That's just crazy. I went back up stairs to my room. As I entered, my phone was constantly ringing. I crept towards it and grabbed it off my desk. It read 'two new messages'. I pressed it and one of the messages came up.

_Where are you -Marie_

Oh, I forgot. I have to pick up Marie. I pressed the other text and it was a blocked number.

_Let the games begin. Try to starve your way out of this. -A_

I felt scared and shocked after reading the text I just received. How does this A person know that I'm starving myself? I heard my bedroom door open. Knowing that it was probably my mom, I locked my phone and tossed it on my bed.

"Vanessa?"

I turned around and faced her. Her eyes widened.

"Hi mom," I greeted.

"Are you okay? Your face is really pale."

"I'm fine mom, I'm tired that's all. I didn't sleep well last night."

"Do you want to stay home? I'm totally fine with it."

"No, I'll go. I don't want to mess up my attendance record anyways."

"Like mother like daughter," she teased.

I tilted my head in confusion. What does she mean by that?

"What," I asked

"When I was your age, I never wanted to miss one day of school because I didn't want to mess up my attendance record."

I smiled. Now that I think of it, I'm exactly like my mom. Perfect grades, overachiever, perfect attendance record, always one step ahead.

"I should get dressed, I have to pick up Marie."

"You go do that," my mom said.

I picked up my phone off the bed and read that message over and over again. Who is A?

* * *

Kayley Fields

I dived into the pool, feeling fresh water trail behind me. The water felt cold but, since I have been swimming since I was three. I got used to any water temperature, hot or cold. I fell free in the water. No one can tell me what to do or what to say. It's like my second home. I sprang out from under the water and looked around. The pool area was empty, just me. Of course no one else would be here because it's so early. I fell like someone is here though. Watching me take every stroke, every turn, every step. I continued to swim. As I turned to go the other way, I heard a loud crash. It sounded like it came from outside the pool area. I stopped

"Hello," I called.

I got out of the pool and reached for my towel. I wrapped the towel around myself, feeling as if I was wearing nothing. The front door of the pool area opened. All I could see was a shadow. As the person stepped inside, I could tell who the person was. Mom.

"Mom, please don't scare me like that. I thought you were some crazy stalker," I gasped.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I didn't know you were here."

"I walked. I wanted a break so, I decided to go swimming."

"I'm happy you are practicing."

A small laugh escaped me.

"I should get changed," I mumbled.

I ran past her and to the girls locker room. Caroline Rivers has PE first period so, I'm hoping to see here there. After taking a hot shower to clean off all of the chlorine, I went to my gym locker, which holds an extra pair of clothes. My mom's locker that she used in high school is now my locker. I think it's kind of cool. I opened my locker and a note fell out of it. I picked the note up and read it to myself.

_Hey Em! I've been replaced. You've found another friend to kiss! -A_

I heard a door slam causing me to jump.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

Caroline Rivers came out from behind one of the rows of lockers. I quickly shoved the note into my locker and closed it, even though I haven't changed yet.

"Caroline, you scared me," I sighed.

"Oh sorry," she hummed.

She looked down at me and smiled.

"I'm guessing you went for an early swim?"

What was that note doing in my mom's old gym locker? What does it mean? Who is this A person? Was the note just joke? I know my mom's gay but, why would she kiss one of friends, like one of her good friends? Caroline waved a hand in front of my face.

"Hello, earth to Kayley?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking. And yes, I did come for an early swim," I answered.

"Well, I have to get ready for PE so, see ya."

Caroline turned around and left. I opened my locker again and took out the note. I slid it in my backpack and started to change. As I was changing, I kept staring over at my backpack. Why would someone make a joke like that to my mom? Is this note real or just a trick to get me side tracked for the rest of the day? What does the note mean? Did my mom have a bad past? I heard a small chime from my LG slide touch screen phone. I took it out of my bag and clicked on the 'read message' button. A text popped up and it was signed by no other than A.

_I see you found a little note that was your mom's. No, it wasn't a trick or a joke. It's clearly real. Time to start on the next generation so, spill. -A_

Spill what? Is A talking about my secrets? Why would A want my secrets? Is A watching me right now? I hear foot steps from behind. Is A here, right now? I turned around and there was a figure in a black hoodie. I tried to scream but, the figure put both its hands over my mouth.

Caroline River's POV

I'm so happy that PE is finally over. Why do i have to have PE first period? I walked down the hallway to my locker. I arrived at my locker and opened it. I grabbed my AP English binder and headed to my next class which happens to be AP English. I opened the door and saw that Vanessa Cavanaugh was already sitting in her seat. I almost forgot that she had a free period first period. I walked in and sat down next to her.

"Hey Vanessa," I greeted.

She turned towards me. Her face was really pale and she looked tired.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little stressed," she answered.

"About what?"

"The usual; homework, tests, grades, studying."

I nodded. She is definitely lying. I can tell. I always know when someone is lying, even my mom and she is an amazing liar. The rest of the class came into the room. I got up and moved to my regular seat. All of my friends were in this class. It's the only class I have with all three of them. I looked over at Kayley's seat and it was empty. I know she wouldn't skip class, that's not like her. Where could she be?

End of Chapter

**A/N**

**Hey. First of all, thank you guys for ****reading, reviewing, and following.  
**

**Okay, so, this is my first PLL fan fiction and I hope you guys like it so far, even though it's just the first chapter.  
**

**Who is the masked stranger in the hoodie that snuck up behind Kayley? You will find out in the next chapter.**

**- Neradia**


	2. Marie

Kayley's POV

The figure removed it's hands from my mouth and took of his hoodie. Red, fire like hair, freckles, dimples on his left cheek, it's Andrew Elming, my boyfriend.

"Andrew, what the hell was that for," I yelled.

"I didn't want to get caught sneaking into the girls locker room," he answered.

"Yeah, I figured. Look, I have to get to AP English so, I need to go."

I walked passed him. He touched my shoulder and turned me around. He kissed my cheek and smiled.

"I couldn't let you go without a kiss."

I blushed. I always give him a 'good bye kiss' before I leave, it's our thing.

"Okay then."

I planted my lips on his. Sparks flew rapidly and I felt a rush of happiness and excitement. It was probably the best kiss I have ever had. I pulled away from the kiss and picked up my backpack.

"Bye Andrew."

I left the locker room and headed to second period, AP English.

Vanessa's POV

As the day went on, I felt more tired and dizzy. I just needed one little thing to eat. No Vanessa, don't . It's the only way you can be like all the other girls at Rosewood High.

"Okay, before we start today's lesson, I decided that we should change seats," Mr. Handie announced. "Everyone please stand up and move to your new seats."

He placed the chart on my desk. I glanced at it and sighed. I have to move all the way to the back of the room. Oh crap. I stood up and moved to my new seat. I placed my backpack next to my new seat and sat down. Mr. Handies eyes met mine. I'm guessing he wants to talk to me. I began to feel really light headed.

"Miss Cavanaugh, may I please speak to you for a second," he asked.

I stood up and headed towards the front of the room. Dizziness took over me, causing me to stop right where Marie Fitz's new seat is. I put my hand on her desk to try to keep me from falling. I couldn't hear anything and my vision was getting blurrier by the minute. My hand slipped off the desk and I collapsed to the ground. All I could see was black.

Marie's POV

"Vanessa," I cried.

I jolted from my seat and knelt down by her side. Tears streamed down my face. I shook her slightly, trying to wake her up.

"Vanessa, wake up. Please."

I could see Caroline and Kayley getting out of their seats and coming over to Vanessa as well.

"Please, someone get the nurse!"

Jadin Ackard stood up and left the room to get the nurse. What caused her to faint? Will she be okay? Is she hiding something from us? The nurse came into the room and knelt down next to Vanessa. She put her hand on her forehead.

"She's fine, she just had a high fever," the nurse said.

She looked over at Alex Kahn, Vanessa's boyfriend and smiled.

"Do you mind carrying her to my office, please?"

Alex nodded and picked up Vanessa bridal style. How did she know that Alex is her boyfriend? I stood up and so did the nurse.

"Did the fever cause her to faint," I asked.

"Probably but, I don't know for sure."

I sighed. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and called Mrs. Cavanaugh. Don't ask why I have her number, I just do.

"Hello?"

"Marie, why are you calling," she asked.

"It's about Vanessa. She fainted during class and apparently, she has a high fever. I don't think that was the only thing that caused her to faint though."

"Oh my god. Should I come over now?"

"Yes, please do."

I hung up and faced Caroline and Kayley.

"I think Vanessa is hiding something from us," Caroline said.

"We never hide anything from each other, we promised. We gave oath," Kayley murmured.

Like it was on cue, my Nexus chimed. I unlocked my phone and opened the text. It was a blocked ID.

_The secret's out. Kisses, -A_

My eyes widened. I continued to stare at the screen. There was an attachment next to the text. I pressed on the attachment. I picture popped up. It was my dad kissing some other woman. I can't believe this. Why would my dad cheat on my mom, they love each other and the promised that they would stay together for the rest of their lives. They even gave each other promise rings, which I think is so cute of them. Anyways, why would he do that to her. She is already going through enough. My thoughts got interrupted when Caroline waved her hand in front of my face. I looked up and frowned.

"Are you okay," she asked.

"Yeah, it was just my mom," I lied.

I tucked my phone back in my pocket. How is this A person and how did he/she get that picture?

* * *

Kayley's POV

Me, Caroline and Marie were all in the nurses office, basically hovering over Vanessa. Her lifeless body sprawled out on the bed. She hasn't waken up yet, which is weird because usually after you faint, a couple minutes later, you wake up. It's been an hour. The door opened. All three of us turned around to see who it was. Mrs. Cavanaugh.

"Oh, you're here," Marie spoke. "She hasn't waken up yet."

"That's weird. She should have waken up by now."

I turned back to Vanessa and sighed. What's wrong with her? Mrs. Cavanaugh walked passed Caroline and Marie and stood next to me.

"How long has she been like this," she asked.

"About an hour," I replied.

Her eyes widened.

"Nessa," she purred, slowly gliding her hand along Vanessa's arm. "What did you do to get yourself like this?"

"We think she is hiding something from us," Caroline interrupted. "She hasn't been herself lately. She hasn't been hanging out with us during lunch or our free periods. I don't know what is happening to her."

I looked over at Marie who was in her own world. After Vanessa fainted, she hasn't been talking as much as she always does. She usually starts the conversation.

"Marie, are you okay?"

She put her head up and eyed me.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You're being very quiet."

"Oh," she sighed.

"Guys, I think she's waking up," Caroline gasped.

Marie smiled and hurried over to Vanessa.

"Oh my god, Vanessa, you're okay. You got us so worried," I heard Marie say.

At that, I walked out of the nurse's office.

Vanessa's POV

Marie hugged me by surprise. I looked around the room. Caroline was standing next to my mom and Marie was literally on top of me but, where's Kayley?

"Vanessa, what happened," my mom asked.

"I fainted, that's it," I said, my voice raspy.

"We're glad you're okay."

"Where's Kayley," I asked, trying to get my mom off topic.

"I think she left. She told me yesterday that she has a test fourth period," Caroline spoke up. "She also said that the test makes up about 40 percent of her grade."

"That's the Kayley I know and love. She's the type of girl that can't miss a single test or quiz even when one of us is in trouble," Marie laughed.

The whole room was filled with small laughs. I want it to stay that way. I don't want anyone to feel hurt because of my secret. I'm going to try my hardest to stay strong for myself and for my three best friends, nothing will bring me down, or that's what I thought.

**A/N**

**Hey!**

**Sorry that I haven't updated. It's been a long couple of weeks. There is so much stuff going on at school and I got side tracked. Thanks for waiting. **

**Please follow, favorite, or review. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I will update as soon as I can. **

**-Neradia**


	3. Caroline

Vanessa's POV

I was sent home after everything that happened. My mom tried to force me to eat but, I hesitated. She told me that I at least have to eat dinner tonight and I agreed. I can't believe I let A get to me like that, I should have stayed stronger, for myself and my friends. I sat down on my bed and opened my Honors American History text book. On the page, there was a note attached. I ripped it off and opened it. If it's A I swear, I'm going to throw my text book against the wall. I stared at it with a blank expression on my face.

_Worksheet is stuck in between pages 136 and 137. Didn't have time to put it in WH binder. -VC_

I let out a sigh of relief. Thank god I didn't have to throw my text book against the wall, it's technically my baby. I slammed the text book shut and pushed it off the side of the bed. I heard the door open and immediately looked up. It was my mom.

"Vanessa, Marie is here to see you. She told me that she was worried about you," she announced.

Really? Usually me and Marie get into serious arguments and all hell breaks loose. I just don't understand. When I finally woke up after fainting during class, she literally hopped on top of me. What has gotten into her?

"Send her up," I demanded.

My mom nodded and headed down stairs to get Marie. Is something going on with her family that she can't handle? Has A got to her too? Is Marie hiding something from me, I mean me and the others? The door yet again opened and Marie walked in and sat down next to me.

"Let me know if you need anything," my mom said, leaving the room and heading to god knows where.

Marie touched my hand to get my attention. Is she really worried about me or is it all a joke just to get into the house and yell at me?

"How are you feeling," she asked.

"Fine, just a little sore from the fall. I kind of hit my head on the leg of your desk as I went down."

"I'm glad you're feeling better."

Wow, my mom wasn't kidding, she must have been really worried about me.

"Me, Kayley, and Caroline think you're hiding something from us, something that might hurt our friendship."

"No, I'm not hiding anything, I swear," I lied.

"I just love you so much and I don't want anything to happen to you. Even though I sometimes yell at you , I still care about you and I just want you to be okay."

I started blushing like crazy. I didn't know that she cared that much about me, like an unhealthy amount. I put my hand on top of hers and looked up at her, our eyes meeting. I could feel sparks flying around us. I felt so relaxed and calm.

"I love you too," I chirped.

I tightened the grip of my hand that was held in hers. We moved closer to each other, our faces so close, my nose touching hers. I felt butterflies floating in my stomach. I closed my eyes and she closed hers, and our lips collided. Heat waves ran through my body. The kiss felt so alive and real, I have never felt this when I kiss Alex Kahn. The energy between us was so strong, nothing could rip us apart and throw us way. Our lips departed, our faces growing further apart. I let go of her hand.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" I cut her off.

"I liked it, it felt amazing and different."

Marie laughed.

"I didn't think you would feel that way."

"I didn't think you would actually care about me."

"That's what friends are for," she teased.

"Yeah," I sighed, going in for another kiss.

Marie put her hands on my shoulders and stopped me.

"Maybe later, I have to go. Sasha isn't supposed to be home by herself," she interrupted.

"Okay."

"I will see you later, love."

A smile came across my face. She got off my bed and left my room. I closed my eyes and fell back on my bed.

* * *

Caroline's POV

Everyone was in bed and asleep except for me and my golden lab puppy, Candy. There were so many things going through my mind that it was giving me a headache. Candy stood up from her bed and pranced over to mine.

"Oh, okay," I gave in.

I patted the empty space on the bed telling her that she can hop on. Candy jumped up onto the bed and cuddled up to my upper thigh. I wonder what Vanessa is hiding, well, I know she is hiding something, Marie, Kayley, and I agreed that she is. I took a deep sigh. When Marie got that text, she looked scared. Is she keeping a secret too? Why is all of our lives revolved around secrets, well, I'm not hiding anything and Kayley doesn't seem to be hiding anything either. A sudden growl from my stomach ran through my ears.

"Just thinking about what my friends could be hiding makes me hungry."

I picked up Candy and carefully placed her on the fuzzy rug that lays by my bed. I stood up and exited my room and Candy followed. I quickly, but quietly skipped down the stairs so my mom and my brother don't wake up. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed Candy's food bowl off the counter and put it on the dog mat in the corner of the room. She happily ran right to it.

"Only eat a little bit, okay? After this, we are going to go to bed," I told the small, golden lab.

I crept over to the fridge and opened it. It was completely empty. Well, mom hasn't went grocery shopping yet. I slammed it shut and turned to Candy who seemed to be swallowing the whole food bowl. I went over to her and snatched the food bowl and set it back down on the kitchen counter. Suddenly, I heard a door slam shut and causing me to jump.

"Hello," I called, but no one seemed to answer. "Dad?"

Oh wait, what am I thinking? My dad hasn't come home for months. I walked over to the front door, fear running through my body. The front door was wide open. I thought the door was locked. Wait, my mom never locks the door. Gosh, what is wrong with my family? I closed the door and walked back to the kitchen. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and turn me around. What looks like a female figure in a black hoodie stood right in my face. My eyes widened.

"Who are you? Why are you here? Tell me who you are," I asked.

Instead of answering, the figure pushed my to the ground and sat down on top of me and held my wrists down so I couldn't get up.

"Get off of me!"

She pulled something out of her pocket but, I couldn't tell what it was since it was dark in the room I was in. It looked sharp and blunt, like a shovel, like one of those mini shovels you use to plant flowers. She let go of my wrists and started trying to stab me with the tiny shovel, but I kept dodging it, making it harder. The shovel came in contact with my arm leaving a scratch mark. A high pitched scream escaped me. My breaths became shallow and hard to control. Who is this person and why is she attacking me? The sound of foot steps rang in my ears. Please tell me that it isn't another person is a black hoodie that somehow came through one of my bedroom windows. Speaking of the person in the black hoodie, the figure hurried off of me and ran out the back door. What the hell just happened?

**Another cliff hanger, kind of... **

**Anyways, Happy New Year! Yes, it's finally 2014! **

**I found out that there is a meet and greet thing in New York for the release of the PLL clothing line at Aeropostale on January 8th and Troian Bellisario is going to be there along with Mandi Line, their clothing designer. Sadly I can't go. :(**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

**Please follow, favorite, and review. Thanks for reading and enjoying this chapter. **

**With Love, Neradia**


	4. Close Your Eyes

**Hey, I got really bored and I decided to write another chapter, plus, I had a lot of ideas and I didn't want to lose them. I read through the past three chapters and I noticed a lot of grammar problems. I'm sorry about that. I have a reading disability so, I can't really help it. Also, I thought that I would start a couple hours before Caroline got attacked by A or to her, the figure in the black hoodie. But, I will go back to present time afterwards. Oh, and in the last chapter, when Vanessa found the note in her american history text book, the note said WH, which is World History binder instead of AH binder, which is American History. I just wanted to bring that up to stop the confusion. So yeah, you guys enjoy this chapter.**

Marie's POV

I opened the front door and walked inside, hanging my jacket up on one of the hangers on the wall. The house was filled with deep silence, no sudden noises or foot steps, which worried me. Usually when I walk into the house, I hear my parents bickering or my sister playing a depressing song on the baby grand piano in the living room. Am I the only one home right now? Wait, no, that can't be possible, Sasha should be home.

"Hello, is anyone home," I called.

I saw a shadow come down the stairs, which happened to be my mom's shadow.

"Mom," I sighed. "I thought you had work til seven today. Where's Sasha?"

Now that I think about it, my dad having an affair with my mom, am I supposed to tell her or let it slide? I don't know what to do. I have never dealt with a secret this bad. I bet she has though, I mean her and her friends were literally taken over by secrets, with whole Alison DiLaurentis thing. Yes, my mom told me the whole story. I feel like she is leaving out a big part of it. She came up to me and took my hand.

"I got let out early and Sasha is at a friend's house," she answered.

Damn, I could have stayed with Vanessa longer and feel her sweet lips touch mine again. Yes, I like Vanessa and I have liked her for awhile, I was just afraid to bring it out.

"By the way, where have you been?"

What do I tell her? I went to Vanessa's house to visit her after she fainted at school and I wanted to confess my love to her and kiss her? Um, that's probably the last thing I would tell her. But, I will tell her this...

"I was studying at the school library for a test I have in Biology next week," I lied.

"Then, why is your backpack in your room."

"I studied from the books they had there, that's the whole point of a library, right."

"Okay."

I can't believe that she bought that really bad lie, wow mom. Usually she doesn't believe any of my lies but, I guess she is going easy on me today. I heard my Nexus chime in my back pocket and took it out. I stared at the screen in shock. Another text from believe it or not, A.

_Oh darling, let me explain. If you want me to, I'll make this story short. A long while ago, long before you came into the world along with all of you're other bitchy friends, your mother and her friends got the same amount of torture that you're getting now by me. _

Oh my god, my mom got texts from A too when she was my age. Is that what she was leaving out? I continued to read the text.

_I also saw this hanging around. I guess it's no longer a secret. Well, if you don't tell your mother about your dad's affair, this will be sent to all of your friends including Vanessa and it will also be sent to your mother and your friends' mothers so, you better tell her soon or this gets out. Kisses -A_

Right below the text, there was a photo of me and Vanessa kissing in her bedroom when I went to go visit her. No, I can't let this get out but, I also don't want to tell my mom about the affair. I guess I have to. I looked back up at my mom who was very confused about what was going on.

"Is everything okay," she asked.

I closed my eyes and let a few tears run down my cheeks. My hand slipped, dropping my phone to the ground. I shook my head.

"Come here."

I wrapped my arms around her in an embrace and rested my head on her shoulder. I'm going to tell her, just not right now.

* * *

Hanna's POV

I came down the stairs after waking up from an ear piercing scream. Something didn't feel right, like that feeling everytime I was being watched by someone but, different. I walked into the kitchen and saw a blunt, small shovel on the tile floor. I went deeper into the kitchen and Caroline was lying on the floor, fear covered her face. She sat up, not knowing that I was behind her and rubbed her head.

"Caroline," I asked

She turned around and looked up. A small gasp escaped her lips. She stood up and brushed the dust off of her jeans.

"Mom, I can explain," I uttered.

She looked down at her forearm and immediately grabbed it as if she was hiding something. What is on her forearm that she doesn't want me to see?

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to get something to eat but, there wasn't really anything so I went to go get water and I slipped on that garden shovel that was lying in the middle of the floor," she explained.

I could tell she was lying, I mean who leaves a shovel in the middle of the floor and her scream was more of a 'I'm scared, I'm going to die' scream. I know she lies a lot and I usually can tell what the truth is but, this time I have no idea what she is hiding.

"Okay, just go back to bed," I warned.

She nodded and grabbed Candy and went back up stairs. I let out a sigh and followed her up stairs.

* * *

Vanessa's POV

My whole family, me, my mom and my dad, were all eating dinner that my mom made earlier today. It has been an hour since I kissed Marie and I still feel overly amazing about it, I just can't get over it. I go to touch my lips but, my mom interrupted me.

"Are you feeling any better," she asked.

Well, I hit my head and I'm pretty sure that I have a concusion but other than that, I'm perfectly fine.

"Yes, thanks for asking," I chirped.

It feels weird tasting food again, noting that I haven't ate anything in a week or so. I still don't feel confortable eating though. I still want to look thin and be like every girl at school and be like my friends too. They are so pretty and they have confidence.

"Do you like what I made?"

"It's really good," I commented.

"I made it just for you, since you weren't feeling well."

Haha, I forgot, she still thinks that I have a fever, which is true but, that isn't what caused me to faint, my dear. I have the worst feeling in my stomach right now and I just want to get rid of it but, I don't even know what the feeling is. Maybe it's because I'm finally getting food into system, and that bothered me too.

"May I be excused," I asked.

"Of course baby," my dad replied.

I hurried out of my chair and headed up stairs to my bathroom. I can't believe I'm doing this. I opened the bathroom door and went inside and closed the door. I lifted the toilet seat up and before I could let my dinner spill out of me, I heard a small ding come from my pocket. I slid my phone out of my back pocket and looked over the text.

_I know what your doing, I'm watching your every move. I promise this won't get to your mother but, this will. Have fun puking your guts out! -A _

Next to the text, there was an attachment. I opened the attachment and it was a picture of me and Marie kissing. God, she can't know about this, no, both of my parents can't know about that. That has to stay a secret. I set my phone down on the edge of the bathroom sink. I proceded with what I was going to do. I bent over the toilet and put my finger down my throat causing me to start gagging. A couple sceonds later, all of the dinner that my mom made especially for me, ran out of my mouth and into the toilet bowl. I took a deep breath before doing it again. I continued to throw up intil I was sure that everything that I ate today was out of my system. I stood up straight and pushed the handle down with my foot. I felt really weak and out of breath, no I couldn't breathe. I let another breath escape me before I fell to my knees, tears rushing down face. I glutched my stomach and breathed heavily, in and out, in and out. Loud sobs rang through my ears.

"I can't breathe," I gasped.

I heard the door open but, I completely ignored it, since my back was facing the door. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach causing me to scream.

"Stop please!"

Spencer's POV

I opened Vanessa's bathroom door and found her on her knees crying like there was no tomorrow, the toilet seat was up, and her phone was on the ledge of the sink, which she never allowed her phone to rest there, it has always bothered her for some reason. Suddenly, she screamed, I don't know why, but I do know that something must really hurt. Vanessa is probably the strongest kid I have ever known, I have never seen her cry before, except when she was a baby, but that's different.

"Stop please," she yelled.

"Vanessa, are you okay," I asked her.

I heard her shallow breaths get louder. She let out another scream.

"Vanessa..."

I walked closer to her and knelt down behind her and started rubbing her back.

"You're okay, just breathe."

"I can't," she sobbed. "I can't br-"

She started coughing uncontrollably. Soon, the coughing turned into gagging. Knowing what was going to happen next, I stood up and took a couple steps back. Vanessa bent down over the toilet and threw up.

"Oh my god," I gasped, pulling back her thick, chestnut hair.

When she was down she fell back down on her knees. I sat down in front of her.

"Are you done."

Vanessa nodded. I moved closer to her and grabbed her hand.

"You're going to be okay, I'm here."

She crawled even closer to me and hugged me. I could still hear cries.

"I'm sorry mom, I'm so so sorry," she whispered, with the little breath she had left.

She rested her head on my chest and closed her eyes. I brushed my hand through her hair and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Everything's going to be just fine," I hummed.

* * *

Kayley's POV

Right as I got home from school, I went up to my room and got onto the computer. I logged into my mom's email and started looking through her messages and emails. I want to know more about my mother's past. Like, what she was going through while A was after her and stalking her. I continued to scroll through her emails and something caught my eye. I opened up the email. It was a picture of a costume description from Rosewood Costume Shop. The costume was the queen of hearts but, it looked nothing like the queen of hearts I remember when I was younger. I loved Allison in Wonderland when I was younger, I would watch the movie over and over again. It was my first obsession. After an hour of looking, I couldn't find anything that would interest me. I got up from my desk chair and went to my mom's room to see if I could find diary of some sort. My mom isn't home so she won't even notice that I was even in here. She is still at school, coaching the freshman swim team. I looked through all of her drawers and her closet. As I was going through her book shelf, I found a plain white book that had an 'E' on the cover. I took it off the book shelf and hurried to my room. I sat down on my bed and began to read the diary entries, starting with the first one.

_I'm afraid to tell my mother that I'm gay. What if she kicks me out. What if she hates me for the rest of my life. What if she makes me break up with Maya? What if she doesn't except me for who I really am? I have been hanging out with Maya ever since we met and we seem to get closer and closer every day. I don't want to loose Maya, I don't want to give up on her and I won't._

Well, that really helped me a lot. I rolled my eyes and flipped a couple of pages of the diary. I eyed the letter 'A' that was in caps and started reading.

_I got stuck in a fire at the lodge but, Alison (well Hanna said it was Alison) pulled all four of us out. We grabbed Spencer and drove away as fast as we could so we don't leave any evidence of us being there. As we were driving, we saw Wilden's cop car and stopped. We all got out of the car and examined it. We looked through the passenger side window and saw the tap of the hit and run on replay. Spencer called us back to the trunk and opened it. There was a dead pig. It really grossed me out. We think maybe A set us up. Me, Aria, and Spencer went back to our car and Mona got into Wilden's car and tried to take out the memory card and Hanna watch her. When Mona was done, we all left the scene, hoping no one saw us. We went back to Spencer's house and Mona told us everything she knew about her being A and what maybe the other members of the A Team have done to us._

Woah woah woah, there's a whole A Team. Oh gosh. I continued to read.

_When it became morning, we decided to go back to where the car was and to Mona's lair. We arrived at where the car was and there were many police officers surrounding it and there was a dead body which happened to be Wilden's. We went to Mona's lair and she told us that Melissa was the one in the queen onf hearts costume and she was with Wilden when Aria got stuck in a box and was being pushed off the train. She showed us a video and everything but, right before the camera showed Melissa's face, A deleted all the files. We don't know how, but she did._

I shut the book and closed my eyed for a second. Oh my god, Aria almost got pushed off a train while she was in a box. My mom and her friends must have had a really bad past with A always sending them texts and threats. I heard the front door open and quickly stood up and went back to my mom's room to put her diary back.

"Kayley, I'm home," my mom called.

"Coming," I yelled back.

I ran out of her room and went down stairs to greet her. How did she get through all of these complications with A?

**A/N**

**I wanted to write a chapter with all four girls' perspective. I know it's long, but I couldn't stop writing. Haha.**

**I feel really bad for Vanessa in this chapter. She's going through so much, the eating disorder and her kissing Marie. I can't imagine how hard her life is right now. Oh, A attacked Caroline and Kayley is trying to find out more about Emily's past. Marie just got black mailed by A. Will she tell her her dad's affair or will she let A send the picture of her and Vanessa kissing to all of her friends and their moms? **

**I have one question, would you rather want me writinh shlrter chapters like chapter 3 or longer chapters like this? I want to know!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review!**

**-Neradia**


	5. Come Crashing

Marie's POV

All four of us were at Vanessa's house, me, Vanessa herself, Caroline, and Kayley. Caroline was on Vanessa's red chair in the corner of the room, Kayley was at the end of the bed, me and Vanessa were right up against each other at the head of the bed. We have never had 'meetings' all together like this. Kayley called me last night saying that her mom had a strange past with a person that goes by the name of A. I asked her if she was getting the texts too and she said yes. So we both assumed that Vanessa and Caroline are too.

"A black mailed me yesterday," I blurted.

"About what," Caroline asked.

"I can't say but, part of it has to do with my dad having an affair."

"Oh my god," Vanessa gasped, wrapping her arms around me.

"I have to tell my mom about it or something bad will happen. I don't know what to do. I don't want the bad thing to get out but, I also don't want to tell my mom about the affair."

"Vanessa, Caroline, me and Marie were wondering if you guys were getting A texts too," Kayley spoke.

"I haven't, have you Vanessa," Caroline replied.

"The last one I got was last night."

"That's weird, Caroline, why haven't you got one yet," Kayley wondered.

"I don't know but, isn't that a good thing?"

"I guess so, maybe A wants nothing to do with you."

"Or maybe A is just waiting to attack you when you're the weakest," Vanessa commented. "Last night, I got sick because of my concussion and right before I did, A texted me. My mom ended up walking in on me. She never has seen me in that kind of position. She has never seen me cry or be in pain like that."

Vanessa's POV

What a lie, Vanessa, they totally bought that. Well done. Some of it was true, I do have a concussion but, I didn't get sick because of that, well the first time I didn't. I moved closer to Marie and rested my head on her shoulder. I wonder if Marie had feelings for me before we kissed yesterday. I looked up at Marie and smiled. Why can't I be just like her?

"Guys," I said, getting their attention, "I want to find out who this bitch is before anything gets out of hand, don't you think? If A is listening in to our conversation right now, knowing that she/he probably is, maybe we can get she/he to show him/herself in a place no one will expect. Or we can at least find something that would point to who she/he is. Are you up to that?"

"That might be a little bit dangerous, I mean A could really hurt us. We don't know what A is capable of," Caroline mentioned.

Silence filled the room. Suddenly, a small ding came from all of our phones, even Caroline's. We all took out our phones and stared at the message that could change our lives forever.

"No way, Vanessa, you were right," Kayley stated.

"I heard everything and I'm in," I started.

"Meet me at the Rosewood green house and you'll get everything you want to know," Marie read.

_"_Be there at seven tonight, bitches or all goes down. Kisses -A," Caroline finished.

We all eyed each other, our faces said 'there is no way of getting out of this now, we are screwed'.

"Meet here at six thirty," I planned.

Caroline, Kayley, and Marie nodded.

"Great."

* * *

Marie POV

I slowly walked down the stairs. My mom was on the couch in the living, staring at what looks like a letter. No, I was going to tell her just now, that doesn't make sense. A said that she/he would tell her about me and Vanessa, not send my mom a letter about the affair instead. A lied to me. I head into the living room, my stomach in knots. I sat down on the couch, next to my mom and tried to see what was in the letter, just to make sure it was A.

"Is everything okay," I asked her.

She turned to me, she looked like she has been crying. No A, what the hell! Why would you do this to her?

"How long have you know this," my mom wondered.

"A day or so."

Gosh, what is she going to say? I'm not in the correct place right now, probably one of the worst.

"I'm so proud of you."

I tilted my head in confusion. Why is she proud of me? I kept a big secret from her.

"Wait, what? I don't understand, let me see that," I grabbed the paper out of her grip.

_Dear Mrs. Fitz,_

_Your daughter, Marie, decided to take the SATs earlier this year due to a sudden event. We got back the test results yesterday and we just want to congratulate Marie for getting the highest score on the exam in her class. We submitted her essay from the test for a contest for the Rosewood Orchard award. We are very proud of Marie and her success in school._

_- Mr. HAndie _

The 'A' is capitalized, it's fake. A wrote this, I can't believe she didn't notice that since she was targeted by A for seven years. I can also tell it is fake because, I did really bad on the SATs this year and I never asked for anyone to give me the _exam_ early. Why would A write this anyways, what's the point? I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and grabbed it out. I opened the message.

_I can't believe you thought that I was going to tell your mother about the affair myself. Haha never in my life. I have already done something like that before and I decided to not go back to that. Oh, when all four of you were together, I taped your conversation. If you don't tell her now, she'll end up finding out through the video instead. I'll see you tonight. -A_

I set my phone down on the couch and faced my mom. I grabbed her hand and looked up at her. Our eyes met and danced in thousands of circles.

"I have to tell you something. I don't want to tell you this but, I have to or something else will get out," I paused.

"Marie, you're starting to scare me."

"Just listen, please."

I picked up my phone and found the picture of my dad kissing another girl. I showed her the picture, her eyes widened.

"Someone sent this to me, I don't know who but, someone did. I'm so sorry. I wish I didn't have to tell you this. Just please don't get mad."

"Why would he do this to me? I thought he loved me, cared for me. I trusted him my whole life, yet he doesn't give a shit about me. I don't understand," she cried. "This happened to my mom and now the same thing is happening to me."

I put my arms around her. I'm so sorry mom but, I had to.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

She cried into my shoulder, letting out easy breaths. What have I done? I really should have let mom find out about me and Vanessa and the kiss. I'd rather do that than upset her.

* * *

Spencer's POV

Toby put his arm around my shoulder. I lay my head on his chest. We were sitting in front of the fire place, relaxing. I haven't been able to have Toby Spencer time because of work and what happened yesterday with Vanessa. I placed my lips on his cheek. She is probably going through so much especially after she fainted during school yesterday.

"I walked in on Vanessa in the bathroom last night. She was crying and something was hurting her, I don't know what it was though. She was getting sick too. I don't know what's wrong with her but, I do know she is hiding something," I told Toby.

"Maybe she wasn't feeling well, she did have a fever."

"I know but, I feel like it's something else."

"She'll be okay, she's strong."

"Thanks Tobes."

I escaped his grasp and went to the kitchen. I sat down at the island and flipped open my laptop. An email from an anomynous source popped up on my screen. I opened the message and stared at it in shock. No freaking way. This can't be happening, not now, not again.

_Long time, no see Liars. I have really missed you. As you see, I'm back and I'm much better now but, four other girls are my targets this time, I'm moving on. You want to know who. Well, I'll tell you that you know them very well. The four girls had a 'meeting' today and I happened to catch it on tape. Want to know what they were talking about, the attachment is below. Better call the other Liars because this is going to get interesting. Kisses, my love -A _

This cannot be good. I got in contact with Emily, Hanna, and Aria as fast as I could and told them to come over and that our daughters my be in danger.

* * *

Spencer's POV

Aria, Emily, and Hanna finally arrived. We were all gathered around the laptop that layed on the island. I opened the email and clicked on the attachment and a video popped up. Kayley, Vanessa, Marie, and Caroline were in Vanessa's room. Nothing was really happening until, Marie spoke up.

_"I got black mailed yesterday."_

_"About what," Caroline asked._

_"I can't say but, part of it has to do with my dad having an affair."_

I looked over at Aria and she eyed me. Before I could say anything, Aria stopped me.

"I know, she told me earlier today."

We continued to watch the video.

_"Oh my god," Vanessa gasped, wrapping her arms around Marie._

_"I have to tell my mom about it or something bad will happen. I don't know what to do. I dont want the bad thing to get out but, I also don't want to tell my mom about the affair."_

_"Vanessa, Caroline, me and Marie were wondering if you guys were getting A texts too," Kayley spoke._

"They are getting A texts," Hanna asked.

"I can't believe A is really back," Emily said in shock.

_"I haven't, have you Vanessa," Caroline replied_

_"The last one I got was last night."_

_"That's weird, Caroline, why haven't you got one yet," Kayley wondered._

Hanna sighed.

"My daughter's an angel," she smiled.

"Whatever Han," I whispered.

_"I don't know but, isn't that a good thing," Caroline asked._

_"I guess so, maybe A wants nothing to do with you," Kayley stated._

_"Or maybe A is just waiting to attack you when you're the weakest. Last night, I got sick because of my concussion and right before I did, A texted me. My mom ended up walking in on me. She never has seen me in that kind of position. She has never seen me cry or in pain like that." _

_Vanessa moved closer to Marie and rested her head on her shoulder. She looked up at Marie and smiled. _

"Is that true, Spence," Emily questioned.

I looked back at her, my eyes starting to water.

"Yeah, she was in a lot of pain but, I didn't know what caused it."

"Maybe she might say something about it later in the video," Aria guessed.

"Maybe."

We moved our eyes back to the screen and continued to watch.

_"Guys," Vanessa said, getting their attention, "I want to find out who this bitch is before anything gets out of hand, don't you think? If A is listening in to our conversation right now, knowing that she/he probably is, maybe we can get she/he to show him/herself in a place that no one will expect. Or we can at least find something that would point to who she/he is. Are you up to that?"_

_"That might be a little bit dangerous, I mean A could really hurt us. We don't know what A is capable of," Caroline mentioned._

_Silence filled Vanessa's bedroom until a small ding from each of their phones echoes the room. They all took out their phones and stared at the message._

_"No way, Vanessa, you were right," Kayley stated. _

_"I heard everything and I'm in," Vanessa started._

_"Meet me at the Rosewood green house and you'll get everything you want to know," Marie read._

_"Be there at seven tonight, bitches or all goes down. Kisses -A," Caroline finished._

_They all eyed each other and their faces said 'there is no way of getting out of this now, we are screwed'._

_"Meet here at six thirty," Vanessa planned._

_Caroline, Kayley, and Marie nodded._

_"Great." _

I put my head in my hands. I can't believe they would fall for A's tricks like that. A isn't going to give them what they want, that's what A does, she lies and fools around with people.

"They did not just agree to do what A told them," Aria said, shocked.

"That's all we did when we were their age, follow A's orders which just turned out to be a trap," Emily pointed out.

Hanna's eyes were literally glued to the laptop screen. I touched her shoulder. She turned around and tilted her head.

"Why are you still watching, it's done," I told her.

"There is more to it. You and Aria should probably watch this."

Me and Aria walked up to the counter and watched the rest of the video. Caroline and Kayley left the room, leaving Marie and Vanessa.

_"Vanessa, are you sure about this. What if something goes wrong and-"_

_"We'll be just fine, okay? Nothing bad is going to happen, it will all go as planned. There is nothing to be worried about," Vanessa interrupted. _

_"I'm just really scared, I don't want to lose you."_

_"I don't want to lose you either. That's a world I don't want to live in."_

_Vanessa's finger tips slid down the side of Marie's cheek. Marie grabbed her hand and held it tightly. _

_"I'll keep you safe," she spoke. _

_"And as will I." _

_Vanessa put her arms around Marie. _

_"I love you," Vanessa hummed._

_"I love you too," Marie replied. _

_Marie pulled away from the hug and stared at Vanessa, her lips a little bit spread apart. Vanessa's eyes met her's. A __smile came across her face. Marie let a laugh leave her lips._

_"I can't believe we're doing this." _

_"I know but, I'd rather be with you than Alex." _

_Marie's cheeks turned a bright pink. Their faces came closer together, their noses touching. Their eyes closed, Marie went in for a kiss. Marie's lips met Vanessa's. It was a pretty strong kiss and they were really into it. They finally parted, leaving them out of breath. Vanessa ran her hand through Marie's dark brown hair. Marie kissed her again but, it was one of those two second kisses. Marie got off Vanessa's bed._

_"See you later, baby," and with that she left the room._

I slammed the laptop shut and turned to Aria. She was biting her lip. My daughter and Aria's daughter kissing, being in love, protecting each other, not wanting to lose each other. I don't know what to say.

"Spence, I didn't know," Aria started.

"It's okay, neither did I. I didn't think she would be gay. I thought she was dating Alex Kahn."

"They do look really cute together."

"But, they're best friends, they have been best friends since they were little. Best friends shouldn't be dating because if one of them decides to break up with the other, it would ruin their friendship," I stated.

"Enough girl on girl chitchat," Emily interrupted.

"Says the girl that is gay," Hanna teased.

"Hanna," Aria yelled.

Hanna shrugged.

"What are we going to about the girls going to see A," I asked.

"We should go with them, you know, to see what they are really up to and see what A is really going to give to them," Emily suggested.

"Okay, let's meet at the barn at six thirty and plan something to stay hiden from the girls, deal?"

"Got it," Hanna, Emily, and Aria said in unison.

**A/N **

**I felt like updating so I did. I can't stop writing, getting to be so good. How am I supposed to stop writing when I have so many ideas in my head? **

**Spencer and Aria found out about Vanessa and Marie's relationship. And the Liars and the Mini liars are going on a field trip to find A. Will it be successful or a total disaster? Marie told Aria about Ezra's affair. I wanted to add a little Spoby scene. I mean, everyone loves Spoby, they're such a cute couple. **

**Please review!**

**-Neradia**


End file.
